pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/N AFK Faction Farm/Archive 1
Hopefully another well written build page, containing a build that can find itself in the 'Great' category, like my Speedbook page. Comment and discuss, please. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 20:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :A video might be nice, but if it does what you say it does, awesome. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 20:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::A little more explanation might be nice [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Gimme my gun! 20:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) So every hour you'd earn around 3k faction? That's....ok, I guess....but that's a lot of afk'ing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:22, 12 December 2009 :Well, yes, but EMP is now number nine in the ladder because of one Tortellini Al Dente (me). I went AFK last night for around 11 hours, reached wave 300 and something, or somewhere around that, and got myself about 35k faction. I am trying to make a video - Fraps is being a bit daft, though. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 20:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Also, after 50 minutes, your faction cap is raised by 1K, if you've not already got it raised before. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 20:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) pure genious. its just as imba as the imbagone and doomspike. IMBA!--Bluetapeboy 20:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Kinda exploity but very effective >.< Another success for Kevin. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 22:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) 5-5 this Seriously, this is so gimmicky it hurts. It's like afk botting, w/o the bot. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:51, 12 December 2009 :If aNet nerf this, they are effectively telling people to bot JQ and FA. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 21:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:54, 12 December 2009 Btw, GWML still works, so you could easily have 2 copies of GW open running this and actually playing the game if you wanted. :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:57, 12 December 2009 :"50(No. of Minutes AFK) Faction.", I don't understand this. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's the formula for finding the faction you've got. 50 multiplied by No. of Minutes in Map. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 22:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::You should put an "x" instead. That's more common for people to understand "multiplied by". Btw, would this work with a team of heroes and henchies? It would be nice to kill the Adepts once you've driven the reward for them up to something ridiculous. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:13, 12 December 2009 :::I'm not sure. I think he only follows you if you're all degen'd. Perhaps if you flagged them off though. Give it a try, and find out. I know what you mean though, getting a billions and one points for killing the Adepts would be fun. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::50 faction/minute, zz. Just wanted to make sure. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll try it later. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:20, 12 December 2009 Wait a minute... According to GWW this rewards 2000x(score) for faction, gold, and exp. Is that true? Or is it just for daily/weekly/monthly best? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:20, 12 December 2009 :Nvm, it divides that by the monthly best score....which gives you like 1 faction :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:22, 12 December 2009 ::The more you abuse it the less you get? Lovely. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I get past the bridge with him following then he heals me and runs back >.<-- ChristmasRelyk 22:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::You going the right way into the back right corner? --Saberhagen (My Talk) 22:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::well do you go under the bridge to the right corner to the end of the area behind the bridge-- ChristmasRelyk 22:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::When I do it, I run straight in and tuck myself in the right hand corner. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 23:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone missed the amazingly hilarious adsadsaddsadsadfunny irony in this headline :>>>>>>>>>> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Lol :p Life Guardian 23:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::ok i got it right before you responded. dam he has a very touchy aggro range-- ChristmasRelyk 23:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This makes no sense, Yes it does work but in 1 hour thats only 3k faction.... IN one hour you can VQ most areas for 10k faction.. GoodJob though on finding the glitchy :::::::::You afk this. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) how PEEEEENISSSSSSSS AND VAGINAAAASSSSS <3 :I have no idea how this thing works. Wand them? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) no rly.. i can't get him off tht first island... how do u do it? :the useage tells you how: :*go outside his aggro, cast your 2 skills. When he comes to heal you run to the location. :don't forget to sign and indent your comments =). ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 01:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I just did it (4th try) so I can make video if you want me to.--ValeV 01:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :but Phenaxkian he keeps running back to his spot... and tht would be great vale :) 01:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Just get about 1/4 - 1/2 aggro range away from him and as soon as he moves, mash 1 and 2. then run. and keep running until you hit the back wall of the pit behind the bridge. Then you afk. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 01:55, 13 December 2009 (UTC) Props This may not be as effective as botting JQ, but it certainly is an alternative. ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:57, 13 December 2009 (UTC) : :you can bring heroes along. just flag 'em and disable heals. ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:08, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::Does HM make a difference on Adept faction? If now, there's not much point having it on. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 02:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure. I'll test it quick - I'm gonna test a reconnect thing quick, too. ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:19, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope, no increase. ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:22, 13 December 2009 (UTC) :: i'd also like to note that, should you desire to, you can disconnect your internet cable and force a disconnect. this will prevent you from eventually being kicked and allow you to continuously earn faction. i'm not sure what the limit on the time you can be d/c'd is, but i'm fairly certain it's over 12 hours. also worth noting is the "end process" method, but i've personally had problems with that before. ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:19, 13 December 2009 (UTC) :::Limit on a dc is 10 minutes. Life Guardian 02:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::ups. i could've sworn i'd dc'd for longer. meh. it doesn't work with only 1 person anyway. ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:36, 13 December 2009 (UTC) I just tried with h/h and noticed, that you dont need to flag them. Just disable healing skills. And take hencmen (ofcurse don't take healer or protter). And yes, video is uploading. :)--ValeV 02:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The video is online. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5u9LbmkcPU :)--ValeV 12:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. That's wonderful quality, BTW, what did use to record it? --Saberhagen (My Talk) 13:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Fraps. :)--ValeV 13:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::That's what I'm (failing miserably at) using, too =]. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 13:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Adepts how about Ursan+EVAS?-- 13:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Some PI also as the obsidian flame + frozen bust deal a lots of damage--37er 16:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Can't be nerfed I know they said they don't like afk farming, but we're getting 0g and 0 loot. Surely they can not nerf this? A F K When 14:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Like I've said in my rating and earlier on this page, if they nerf this, they're telling people to go bot JQ and FA. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 14:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, but not only that, they've created ways to get Titles while afk, they made a precedent for it themselves. A F K When 15:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Since when is Anet anything but hypocritical? If someone reports this as a "bug", then we probably wont see anything ever change with it (they should have bigger bugs to deal with). However, if someone gets pissy about people doing this, then they'll nerf the bonus or they'll fix Calibos. Like I said, Anet is nothing if not hypocritical. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:17, 13 December 2009 ::::Dragon Fest is a giant clusterfuck of a money sink. If they nerfed it the economy would be even worse. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 20:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Turtles They hit him hard when they appear, not killing but wounding--37er 15:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :They've never fired on him when I've done this. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 16:00, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::Never happened to me either. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 16:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Huuh my turtles are quite strange, they only hit him when they appeared, now, apparently, they got stucked and no more turtles span from that part.--37er 16:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::After a certain number of waves, no more enemies spawn at all. Presumably, if you killed some of the existing enemies, more would spawn. Two turtles get stuck for me too at the 'end'. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 16:18, 13 December 2009 (UTC) :::::May I just ask if anyone's gone back to the beginning and counted how many people there are? Seems like a fun place to SF afterwards. ----Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've taken some screens of that :P. Turtles would go through SF though, and there's quite a few of them by that point. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 16:28, 13 December 2009 (UTC) (Reset Indent) Of course they would. And 600/Smite teams would be overwhelmed. No way to farm that group then. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :55 tbh. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 16:39, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking that, but didn't want to say it. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Perma won't work: Naga ritualists, Saltspray dragons and turtles can bypass SF--37er 17:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Use a bonder and some fancy footwork. Also, how sure are we that these turtles remove enchants? ··· Danny Hates Snow 20:51, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They don't remove enchants according to wiki (only the FA turtles do), but their hits will go through, and it's a huge chunk of damage from each turtle in the mob. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 05:59, 14 December 2009 (UTC) This would work better... If the game's servers didn't suck. Everytime I come back, I've been DC'd :/. Still....I've gotten over 100k from afk'ing....so why am I complaining. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:42, 13 December 2009 :Pst, I use a special program, which makes ma character move from time to time, so I dont get DC'd :).--ValeV 17:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Rawr. Program name? — Balistic 17:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Um, I dont know if I can really talk about this :/. Well, it's autoclicker. Cause if you just stand on 1 spot you will be kicked from server. But if you move from time to time, you wont. At least I'm not.--ValeV 17:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::We all know Danny bots whatever he bots, those are no tabu here. I mean srsly, we just vetted a build based on abusing a glitch. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've not been kicked for just standing there yet. And that was for about 8 hours. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Code=007, I guess. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've accidentally stayed logged in for 4 days once, but I use a pew pew program to make sure I don't dc. KJ, MSN me and I'll just send it over to you. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 20:06, 13 December 2009 (UTC) Heroes You can use a hero to do the degen thing with some fancy flagging and not being bad, which means you're free to take whatever you want. I'd suggest bringing an R/N or N/R with Natty Stride specced to 2-3 seconds just in case the priest is getting too close while you're walking him. ··· Danny Hates Snow 20:53, 13 December 2009 (UTC) :or just Drunken Master--37er 22:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, fail much? A) Drunken Master is PvE only skill meaning heroes can't use it and B) You only want 2 or 3 seconds otherwise you'll be too far away and he won't chase you anymore. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: o my bad I've read badly. So whats the point of bringing a hero for this? That u can choose ur scond prof? be brave and do it yourself... "Catalan expression:Si vols anar ben servit fes-te tu mateix el llit."--37er 22:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can have the hero do the luring while you take a build and kill the massive, and a mean massive, mobs that accumulates from all the waves of enemies. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 22:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::also the adepts. not that you can't handle the adepts anyway, but i'm gonna see if Shadow Form works. :> '···''' Danny Hates Snow 04:13, 14 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just take like, 3 bonder heroes, go AFK for 4 days, and perma sliver the shit out of them! Thomas Dutch 07:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Just one problem: lag. I'm 37er, in the hischool cant login now-- 10:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC). :::::::::37 isn't joking. I don't even usually lag in Ravenheart and I dropped to 5 FPS when I got in range of the massfuckive mob on the island. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:22, 14 December 2009 (UTC) Team usage I just read it. Didn't I write yesterday, that you DON'T need to flag h/h? It's the same, you just need to disable healing skills. *And here is last thing. I tried to be afk over the night, but now I found my char in zhos shivros channel. Last thing in chat was from Luxon guard: "Zhos shivros channel is now under luxon control." Does that mean that NPC died?--ValeV 06:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :No idea. Probably. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:23, 14 December 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. If you didn't flag your heroes, then the NPC probably ran back to help them (if they moved at all). I noticed that he became unstuck when I was screwing around once. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:25, 14 December 2009 Kurz? Is there any kind of glitch like this for Kurzick side? Would make the game a bit fairer lol. Zedone2 :Fairer. Just play to Lux side, it doesn't take very long. And it doesn't exactly matter which profession you farm with. --'-©#@o$- (talk) '-- 12:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::hehe, today in school I did some calculation and found out that you would need to be afk for 11,5 months to max title. Pretty long, huh? :p--ValeV 14:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::It is pretty long, but the good news is that you don't have to bot (and get banned) and you don't have to actually be playing. Ohey, I've got an idea. How about you actually play the game when you want to (possibly even do some FFF's?) and then earn faction while afk? Oh, yea....that's the purpose of this build.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:56, 14 December 2009 ::::why are people acting like its a long time to max. they forget that they would otherwise be earning 0 faction, so they might as well earn 50 and shut up about it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 17:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ No idea. I guess they'd all rather bot JQ or something, but unless you're damn good at making bots (or use an auto-clicker running as an .exe) then I don't see what you have to complain about. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:40, 14 December 2009 ::::::yea and some of us dont wanna be banned and lose the 120$ we spent on this crapfest of a game. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 18:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::my 1 year anniversary is coming up, iirc. i think i started last january! also, i'm not sure how you did your math Vale, but I calculated about 4.5 months for max if you're continuously doing this. So probably 6 months for leniency. botting really isn't a whole lot faster, but you do get zkeys. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:26, 14 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ups. maybe not january. i think i started whenever the massive update came out to take advantage of zquests. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:27, 14 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::end of April then? ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Probably. ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:17, 14 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::10,000,000 Faction (Max needed for title) / 50 (fact per minute) = 200,000 minutes needed. 200,000 / 60 (Minute per hour) = 3333.34 Hours / 24 (Hours in a day) = 138.89 Days needed to max the title. Obviously the amount of time needed varies based on if you can spare 24 hours a day farming, server disconects, faction earned upon transfer, and defeats while AFK (see Oni Spawn question below). This has some synergy with Drunkard title, if we're gonna do nothing clicking the screen every 1 - 3 minutes might as well earn some faction doing it. --Gurell 08:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oni Spawn It seems like every time I do this right around the 25 min mark an Oni spawns on the other side of the bridge in agro range of the High Priest and kills him. I tried to move to protect him, which caused him to run back to the original posistion. gurell :Never happened to me before. The only foe that I sometimes see attacking the NPC is a Naga Archer firing at the wall. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 16:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Happened again last 2 times. Naga archer fires at wall, hits nothing, then a Oni comes around the wall and wipes out the Priest. --Gurell 17:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) This happened to me aswell. I was watching a movie, and when I paused to check on the mission, Calibos was under attack by a couple of Oni and Saltspray Dragons. I was too late with helping him and got wiped. I had heroes with me, but I doubt they screwed up anything, as they had their skills locked, were flagged near me, and were set to Passive. Must be a rare bad-luck case. --Shady Jake ::I've done several runs (10) now just to confirm. The oni spawn appears to be random. If a group of Oni spawn at the 25 min mark they will kill the High Priest. This is the only hold up to the build that I can find. Sadly in my personal tests the Oni spawned 7 out of 10 times. Having to wait 25 min to see if you can go AFK seems a little backwards to me. Perhaps a reconsideration of the effectiveness of the build is in order. That or at least a disclaimer in the notes field. --Gurell 19:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Never happened to me. I went and double-checked, but the oni seem to typically spawn in the same area. Did you bring heroes and not flag them or something like that? I can't seem to get the oni to spawn anywhere near me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:27, 15 December 2009 The original tests were with h/h flagged on me in the corner. I have since done another test without h/h and is worked fine. If the problem is h/h related than it should be noted that its a solo build. I'll do more tests later. --Gurell 19:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :It may be, but I've done h/h several times and this has never happened. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:06, 15 December 2009 ::I'm h/hing it right now and I'm on 1 hour 40. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 20:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I've gotten past the 24-hour mark twice and no Oni either time. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 22:29, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::::That's great, im at 6 hrs right now on my primary account but both my secondarys spawned Oni, as have others peoples. If it happens even 10% of the time it should be in the notes so people don't ask why they got "booted" back to the explorable area. I'd be pissed if I thought I was getting 2+ hours of AFK faction only to find out that a bad spawn that some people knew about wasn't noted as well as the tme frame it appeared. --Gurell 23:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm fairly certain the spawn point doesn't move. You should make sure you don't have anything in aggro range - I'm not sure what else could be causing it. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:24, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::The spawn point isn't moving. Somtimes Ono spawn right on the other side of the High Priest sometimes they don't. :::::::Oh. Huh. Well, I'm 3/3 good so far, so I must be pretty lucky. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:58, 15 December 2009 (UTC) (Reset Indent) Can't say I've ran into this problem, and I've been running this for 16 hours a day, every day since the day before this went up, on three seperate accounts in different instances. I don't think this deserves a note, until the Oni spawn a lot more coherently. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's now happened to me once but I agree that it doesn't really need to be noted. Also, this page is getting quite long no? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 16:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::^. --Saberhagen (My Talk'') 16:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) WDSFESFFWW TOPIX ARE COOL BRO!!!! OMGG AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COOL COOL COOL I LOVE ITTT